The Forsaken Blossom
by starboundlover
Summary: Follows sequence of events post war and up to chapter 662 in the Naruto series. This ficlet is dark and contains mature themes. Kar/Sas, Saku/Mada, Sasu/Saku. Pairings will change as the story progresses. Also contains time-travel!
1. Escape

**A/N:** This will be a DARK ficlet, if you do not like this theme, please do not read. This will run currently on the recent chapter 662 and taken some ideas from the latest 300 movie trailer. :) Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**: Escape

* * *

"There is only one god and his name is Death. And there is only one thing we say to Death: "Not today."

― George R.R. Martin, _A Game of Thrones_

* * *

Sakura tore through the upper branches of the forest with haste. They were closing in on her by the second. She couldn't look back; for the fear of being caught and ultimately killed. Konoha's finest had been chasing her since the border, along with their Hokage, Sasuke. Her fingers gripped onto the scroll, making sure it was still in her hand and hadn't slipped from the fast paced jumping. Lungs burning and heart pounding, her mind wandered to how she got here.

-*- 48 Hours Earlier -*-

Sakura walked along the road to the library easily handling the twenty or so books she had piled in her arms. She smiled gently at the kids that ran by playing tag, carefully maneuvering around them with grace. Sakura's smile fell when they took a sharp left around the corner of a building; the laughter echoing off into the distance. The once vibrant green eyes had dulled over time due to the war and things that happened once the Konoha ninjas returned to the village. Naruto had been revived through the sage of six paths and Orochimaru and his team had saved Sasuke from Madara. With the power Naruto and Sasuke had earned was enough to deal a deadly blow to Madara, ending the war and saving the world. The knowledge and power granted through the sage made Naruto give up his seat of Hokage and passed it to Sasuke, forever watching over him as Itachi wanted.

Sakura's heart clenched suddenly, holding back unshed tears.

Naruto had happily married Hinata and they lived a quiet life; Sasuke had married Karin, who was now pregnant with his child. They didn't need her anymore. Sakura's heart shattered the day Sasuke made the decision to marry the red-headed kunoichi of the Uzumaki clan. The proud Uchiha never once looked her way since he returned to the village and took up the duties of Hokage, under the tutelage of Tsunade.

Shaking off the feelings of sadness, she opened the door to the library. The smell of books and fresh paper made her heart hurt less. This was her sanctuary now.

-*- Later that Evening -*-

A loud banging upon her door woke her up out of a deep sleep.

"The Hokage requests your assistance at the hospital."

Sakura stood sleepily at the door, mumbling, "What?"

"The Lady Hokage has been stabbed, your presence is required immediately."

Snapped into clear awareness, she quickly dressed and followed the ANBU escort to the hospital.

Sakura rushed into the room, seeing blood squirting from the table. Donning on surgical gown and gloves she stood beside Tsunade.

"She has lost a lot of blood, I'm having trouble stemming the flow."

Green eyes took in the amount of trauma done to the woman lying on the table. Multiple stab wounds emanating from her chest to her stomach in deep gashes. Karin was only five months along and from the damage done to her stomach, the odds of the child surviving were slim. Sakura's hands trembled over the dying woman. What if she didn't help Karin? What if Karin died? Would Sasuke look at her? Touch her? Deep in her selfish thoughts, Tsunade yelled her name.

"Sakura! Do I need to send for Shizune or will you do your job?!"

Sakura's racing heart slowed, the thoughts receded. She was ashamed of herself and the way of thinking. Karin was her patient and she was one of the best medical doctors in the world. She would try to not only save Karin's life, but Sasuke's baby as well. This is the task only she could do alone.

"Dammit, she's hemorrhaging through her uterus, it's taken too much damage. At this rate it will have to be removed." Tsunade's hands were inside feeling around.

"But Tsunade-sama, the baby!" Sakura cried out.

"The chances of the baby being alive are less than 5%, right now Karin's life is more important!"

Sakura swallowed and nodded.

After hours of trying to save Karin's life on the operating table, she had finally succumbed to her wounds.

Sakura stood over Karin's body, bloody hands shaking; body trembling.

Tsunade took off her gown and gloves and left the room.

"I'll break the news to him."

The door shut with a final quiet click, but to Sakura's ears it was the loudest slam she had ever heard.

Sakura returned home in the wee hours of the morning and fell into a fitful sleep.

Not a few hours into her slumber was her door busted open and she drug from her bed.

Instantly in chakra cuffs she was escorted to an interrogation room.

The man of her dreams stood in the doorway, regal and handsome as ever. He prowled closer to the pink haired kunoichi with simmering rage. Sakura felt the change in the room and quietly trembled in fear. She didn't know what was going to happen to her.

"Did you kill Karin?"

Sakura startled, "What?"

A visible tick in his jaw could be seen, sharingan swirling dangerously around his irises.

"Did you kill my wife?"

Confused, Sakura spoke, "I did everything I could to save her!"

"Lies!" Sasuke spat back, his hand whipping out to crack across Sakura's cheek.

Pink locks flew to the side as a red mark started to appear on her face.

"Naruto could feel your negative emotion coming from the operating room during the time Karin was fighting for her life." Sasuke spoke in a deadly voice.

Sakura inhaled shakily. She had forgotten Naruto could sense negative emotions.

"I did not kill Karin." A tear leaked from her eye to caress her now red swollen cheek.

Sasuke stood back, assessing the pathetic looking woman he knew as a former comrade.

"You resented her, did you not? Villagers have reported seeing you two having verbal fights in the past." Sasuke spoke, closely watching Sakura's face.

It was true, she and Karin did fight in the past, and mostly it was over him. When the engagement to Sasuke was announced, Karin wasted no time in rubbing Sakura's nose in it whenever she could. The last she spoke to Karin, she told her to leave her alone and never speak to her again, unless she wanted to be punted across Konoha like a rag-doll.

"I did not kill Karin." She repeated, meeting Sasuke's eyes.

Big mistake.

She was sucked into his own personal version of hell. Bound to a cross she endured immense pain, her mouth opening in a silent cry; but no words or sound could come out. When he released her from his genjutsu, she promptly vomited in her lap. The pain was unbearable; yet she managed to stay conscious. Sickened by the sight of her, Sasuke turned away and left her in the dark cell.

The sound of the door closing made Sakura jump a little. Everything was heightened since her genjutsu encounter only moments before, things moved in slow motion. Toppling out of the chair and onto the floor made her gasp in cold air. She lied there for a while contemplating what was going to happen to her. The only three logical things she could come up with was false imprisonment for the rest of her life, exile to a foreign country, or ultimately death. The villagers and the shinobi would not allow her to rot in prison for the rest of her life nor would they allow their top medical doctor be exiled to another country for the potential enemy to gain. The only sound conclusion, which chilled her to the bone; death.

She needed to escape.

Sakura sensed two guards stationed outside the cell. First she needed to get rid of the chakra cuffs that bound her ungodly strength. Biting her lip, she stood and turned her back to the wall. This was going to hurt like a bitch. Pumping the little chakra she could into her feet, she slammed her body backwards, effectively breaking her hands. She gave out a sharp soft cry. The chakra bonds loosened and disappeared. She took a few seconds to heal her hands the best she could. They were stiff and aching, but they were now usable. Opening the cell the guards turned in shock, Sakura quickly reached out with both hands and tapped their foreheads, instantly knocking them out. She listened intently for a few moments to see if reinforcements would arrive. Everything was quiet.

Leaving the building, she made her way to the library directly going into the restricted section.

Grabbing an old and worn scroll she left the village she once called home.

-*- Present -*-

Sakura made it to the tower and opened the scroll with trembling hands, she had to act fast. Saying the words and releasing the seal opened a pool of light at the bottom of the tower. Ryūmyaku, the ability to travel through time. It was her only escape.

"Sakura!" The sharp commanding voice of Sasuke halted her from jumping.

She turned slowly and looked down, they had caught up with her.

Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto and Sasuke were all there staring up at her.

"Sakura please come down!" Ino cried out at her best friend.

"Sakura-chan let us talk this out!" Naruto called up at her.

The rest remained silent, the man she loved stood in the back with a heated glare.

"I have no choice." Sakura's voice cracked as her heart was breaking a final time.

"You do have a choice!" Naruto yelled.

Words fell on deaf ears.

Sakura smiled bitterly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I did not kill Karin, but you need someone to blame, ne? So be it, blame me, Sasuke." She left the affectionate -kun out knowing these could be her final moments and she did not want to appear weak, despite the tears leaving trails down her face.

She looked back at the golden blue glimmering pool beneath her, the finality of it all brought a strange sense of peace.

"I have no more use in this world."

She fell backwards and into a full free fall.

Naruto leapt up with Sasuke close behind.

They watched her disappear into the golden void.

* * *

End of chapter 1


	2. Fallen

**A/N: **Thank you for the follows and reviews so far! :D

**Chapter 2:** Fallen

* * *

"Every flight begins with a fall."  
― George R.R. Martin, _A Game of Thrones_

* * *

Sakura's unconscious form fell into icy cold water. Gasping at the sudden sting of landing against the water, she sucked in a good mouthful that went directly to her lungs. Panic consumed her as swam to the surface. Upon crawling to the shore, she coughed up the water till she dry heaved. Squinting through the wet mat of pink hair infront of her eyes and the water drops that came from it, she surveyed her surroundings. Noticing nothing familiar, she slowly made her way down the river and came upon an encampment.

Stilling at the fan symbol flapping in the warm breeze, she came upon the conclusion it was Uchiha territory. Just fucking great. Knees buckled before they gave out onto the gravel and she sat there staring at the unfamiliar buildings and the people milling about.

_Think Sakura! Use your brain!_

Blinking a few times, she recalled that the territory was unfamiliar and taken into account that this settlement was not known to her in the books she's read, led her to believe she had gone back further in the past than she anticipated. Sakura only wanted to go back a few years, when the war had ended to somehow win Sasuke's love. Now she was stuck in time-knows where with no one to help her.

A man crying out perked up her ears. Someone needed help.

Zenning into medical mode, she wandered through the encampment to come upon a big tent with guards posted on either side.

"Halt! You are not allowed inside under Madara-sama's orders!"

Sakura took a hasty step back.

"W-Who?" Eyes wide with renewed fear.

The guards looked at each other then back at her.

"Who let you into this place?" Drawing katanas and blocking her exit.

"No one, I wandered in by myself." It was the truth at least.

Another sharp cry drew her attention.

"Who is hurt?" She asked.

"It's none of your business." One of them retorted.

Sakura squared her shoulders and looked them dead in the eye.

"I am a medical doctor, I can help. If there is a man that needs to be saved, I can save him!"

She needed a purpose to survive.

They hesitated before turning toward the tent flap and lifting it.

Sakura walked through the entrance into a dimly lit dwelling, her eyes instantly drawing to the sickly man on the bed. Before she took another step the cold metal of a kunai was pressed against her throat as red eyes spun in the darkness.

"Who allowed you in here." The tone was dark and commanding, giving her shivers.

"I am a medical doctor, I can help him." She gestured to the man who lay dying.

"Did Hashirama send you?" He asked angrily.

"No, I came by myself." She would not falter, not now.

The kunai was lifted away and she was allowed to move forward.

"If he dies, I'll have your head woman." Madara stated darkly.

Sakura's hands glowed green as she went to work.

* * *

Izuna slowly opened his eyes and coughed weakly. His brother was instantly by his side offering him a small cup of water. He eagerly drank for his throat was very dry, making him cough half of it.

"Easy Izuna," Madara placed the cup by the bedside.

"I thought I was dead," Izuna swallowed thickly.

Madara paused, "You almost died."

"How long was I out?" Izuna closed his eyes to rest.

"A few days..." Madara's onyx eyes trailed over his brother's form. He was Okay, for now.

"Did you save me brother?" Izuna asked weakly.

"No, a woman saved you," Madara replied.

"I must thank her when I get better..." Izuna's strength was waning as he drifted off to sleep.

"Rest now brother," Madara tucked the blankets around him before leaving.

* * *

He spotted her bathing naked in the river. A small petite frame with strong but supple womanly curves. Dipping her head under the water to rinse the soap off she sighed with contentment. The mud and dirt that was caked onto her hair washed away, leaving long silky pink strands to trail over her back and front. Taking a sponge she started to wash her breasts, down to a toned stomach and between her thighs. Madara watched every movement of her hands, drinking in the beauty of a woman. If he was a lesser man, he would have drug her from the water and took her up against a tree. Not the leader of the Uchiha clan, he had more self control than that.

At that moment Sakura spotted Madara staring at her.

Blushing she quickly turned around and crouched into the water with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, the women offered me some soap and new clothes so I took a bath."

A long pause before she asked, "Is your brother alright?"

Madara crossed his arms, "Aa. He woke up a few minutes ago. Izuna only stayed conscious for a few moments, he's resting now."

Sakura smiled, "That's great."

"Finish your bath and meet me in the dining hall."

She waited till his footfalls disappeared entirely before drying off and dressing.

* * *

Sakura accepted the steaming bowl of noodles, rice, and side tray of meat with a smile.

"Thank you," She said to one of the woman serving her.

Madara was already eating his food, his eyes kept drifting to her.

Nervous, she bit her lip and played with the food.

"Eat." His dark baritone voice resonated within her as she took an ample bite.

"This is really good," She commented through mouthfuls.

Madara had many questions and very few answers.

"Are you from the Senju clan?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Sakura shook her head, "No."

"The only healing arts that exist currently are jealously guarded by the Senju; how did you acquire it?"

"I was taught by a Senju, but I am not of blood." The truth again.

"Then you are a spy?" The glare coming across the table at Sakura was almost tangible.

"No," She didn't dare look into his eyes; she paid the price with the last Uchiha.

Sensing no waver in her chakra, he relaxed.

"As you know the Senju and my clan are at war and we need a healer-"

Sakura knew what he was leading too.

"-I volunteer!" The sudden outburst had Madara raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

Sakura ducked her head over the noodle bowl.

"Sorry, I am prone to random outbursts. Personality trait." She supplied with a weak laugh.

He chuckled which filled her with warmth.

"Very well, you shall have your own tent and any provisions you need will be provided for you."

"Thank you, Madara-sama."

* * *

The tent flap rustled before opening. Half-asleep Madara was quickly on his feet searching for the intruder. Sakura waved a small hand of surrender and he relaxed. She held back a blush when she noticed he was only wearing pants. He moved closer to her to speak in hushed tones.

"Why are you here so late?"

Sakura sighed, "I couldn't sleep and I wanted to check on him."

Madara moved to the side as Sakura knelt by Izuna's bed. She checked his bandages to find he was healing rather well. Brushing a lock off his face she saw how much he looked like Sasuke, it hurt. Taking a deep breath to stem back the tears, she faced Madara once more.

Madara. Uchiha Madara. Slaughterer of innocents. World breaker. Monster.

So many words came to mind, but the man standing before her was nothing to that caliber.

Yet.

A dark seed took root in her brain then. How sweet would it be to exact revenge on Sasuke? The one who has spurned her, hurt her, and even tried to end her life? What if she could eradicate all Uchiha and then go back to her time to where they didn't exist. Where _he_ didn't exist. Madara saw the change in her face; the once innocent sweet expression turned dark, sultry, and dare he say it; powerful. This new side of her drew him in. Touching his bare chest gently, she traced a finger over a nipple; his flesh rippling with delight.

Green eyes looked up into his own as she cupped his face ever so gently.

"I know how you can beat Hashirama and the Senju clan."

Madara was brought back to reality for a moment, "How?"

Sakura smiled, never breaking eye contact.

"By making you a God-King."

* * *

Chapter 2 end


End file.
